


Leaving

by sleeplessnamyu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5710228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeplessnamyu/pseuds/sleeplessnamyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo is leaving and he isn't coming back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> My friend gave me this idea and I put it into words.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> //Word Count: 1.2k

Kyungsoo held an empty box in his hands as he looked around his house. This was it. It was time to leave.

He took hesitant steps towards the bedroom, almost worried that he would see Yifan and the unknown woman from before sleeping in their bed again; naked and wrapped around each other as Kyungsoo’s little angels slept soundlessly in their beds from across the hall. 

Kyungsoo opened the door and sighed. The room was empty. He smiled when he saw Yifan’s extensive collection of face creams on their dresser. For some reason he had thought that things would have looked a lot different after the three days that he had spent at his mother’s house. But nothing looked even slightly out of place. Kyungsoo continued to reminisce, walking over and grabbing one of Yifan’s many expensive colognes. Taking the cap off of it he brought the bottle under his nose, smelling deeply before sliding to the floor, the bottle against his chest.

His throat felt tight and his eyes burned, his chest felt like it was caving in. He didn’t know if he was having a panic attack or if his heart was breaking all over again. But he wanted it to stop. This couldn’t be happening right now. He needed to get out. He couldn’t be here by himself. But he couldn’t stand. He couldn't get his legs to work with him. Sitting up on his knees he put the cologne back onto the dresser with shaking hands. Standing up slowly he leaned against the piece of furniture, fighting to take a deep breath. Letting his head fall he breathed in slowly, thinking of his kids so that he could calm down. He looked around the room and sighed. He needed to get to work on getting his shit together. He grabbed the box again and began tossing his stuff in it messily, wanting to hurry up so that he could leave.

After about an hour of packing and walking in and out of his old house, he heard the front door open and slam against the wall. He froze and closed his eyes, wishing that he could disappear into the floor. Heavy footsteps clumsily made their way up towards the bedroom. 

“Soo?” Shit. Kyungsoo stood up slowly and turned around to see his husband standing in the doorway, slowly walking closer with his hands out in front of him acting as if Kyungsoo was a frightened animal.

“Yifan. I was just leaving.” Kyungsoo told him, walking around the other.

“Leaving?” Yifan asked in confusion. “Will you be back soon?” He asked and the wounded expression on his face made Kyungsoo’s heart clench painfully.

“No. I’m leaving...as in, leaving you and I won’t be coming back.” Kyungsoo explained, trying to not cry as he quickly made his way down the stairs, hearing Yifan sputter and follow behind him.

“Kyungsoo- please, don’t do this. Please!” Yifan yelled, causing Kyungsoo to flinch. Running out of the house he began crying, the pain of being cheated on and having his heart broken becoming too much for him.

“Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo, please!” The said man ignored the voice that followed him as he angrily wiped away at the tears that were running down his cheeks. He swallowed. He swallowed back the frustrated sob that formed when he couldn't open his car door fast enough, only having the door slammed shut as soon as he actually opened it. Kyungsoo looked into the eyes of his own reflection in his car door window as it watched him. Silently mocking him.

‘He doesn't love you anymore. This is all your fault. ‘ It seemed to say.

“Kyungsoo-” He felt his husband's hand wrap around his bicep and before he knew it he was turning around, his hand making contact with the others cheek loudly. Kyungsoo jerked away from his husband and glared, pressing him back against his car doing his best to put some type of distance between them.

“You lost the privilege to touch me when you,” Kyungsoo paused and reminded himself to quiet down. Their neighbors didn't need to know what was going on in their household.

“When you fucked that bitch in our bed.” He hissed. 

“The bed that our children slept in when they had nightmares, Yifan. And worst of all...our kids were in the house when you did what you did.” He told the other, staring at his neck so he didn't have to look into his eyes. He heard Yifan sigh angrily and Kyungsoo prayed that the other would just let him leave.

“So that's it then? We can't even talk about-” Yifan took a step closer and Kyungsoo shoved him away, shaking his head.

“There isn't anything to talk about.” Yifan scoffed.

“Well, if you hadn't spent so much time with that idiot Joonmyun, then we wouldn't be having this problem! “ Yifan exclaimed angrily and Kyungsoo just shook his head, suddenly feeling tired.

“I'm done, Yifan. I loved you...so much...I would have never, ever cheated on you. You and the kids were my world. I thought you knew that! Obviously I was wrong.” Kyungsoo turned back around, opening his car door with a silent sigh.

“So you’re just going to leave the kids?” Yifan asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Kyungsoo gave a small smile; he used to love it when Yifan would wrap his arms around him and the kids. But now that was just a happy memory that was tarnished by Yifan’s ignorant decisions.

“Don’t do that, Mister Wu.” 

“Oh, you’re “Mister Wu” ing me again?” Kyungsoo barked out a laugh.

“The kids didn’t cheat on me. You did.” Kyungsoo said,not missing the way that Yifan’s jaw clenched under his skin or the way that his eyes became hard and guarded, like they had been the day that they’d first met each other, when he looked at the ground beneath his feet.

“The reason that I’m leaving is because of you. Don’t use our children against me.” He told the other quietly, meeting Yifan’s eyes for the first time since he had told him that he was leaving.

“I...I didn’t have a choice, Kyungsoo.” He whispered.

“There’s always a choice, Wu.” Kyungsoo said, narrowing his eyes as tears filled them. He didn’t want to hear anymore of his husband's bullshit excuses.

“She’s your wrong one and you’re mine.” Yifan gaped at the shorter man.

“You don’t love me anymore?” Yifan asked as an uncomfortable silence began to settle over them. Kyungsoo ignored Yifan’s question. He had no right to ask that. No right at all after what he did to them. After he’d ruined the little family that they had to fight to become.

“I’m leaving. I’ll be picking up the kids at my mother’s tomorrow. When I have them, I’ll call you and we can discuss who gets them this weekend.”

He didn’t wait for a reply, he just opened his car door again and got into his car, putting the key into the ignition and slamming the door shut. 

“Kyungsoo!” Yifan slammed his fist against the car window and Kyungsoo found that it was hard to breathe. He tightened his hold on the steering wheel, and sped away from his home, away from Yifan...away from all of their memories, the bad and the good.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story. Leave kudos if you think the story deserves it and leave a comment if you'd like to. ♡
> 
>  
> 
> \- Kim.


End file.
